


Kitten's day out

by PyroArrow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, F/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroArrow/pseuds/PyroArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitten is going out with her Daddy for the day and is not behaving very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress and I don't know when it will finish

“Kitten, it’s time to wake up,” Daddy gently shook me as I groaned and buried myself in the covers. “Come on kitten, we have a big day.”  
Daddy pulled me up onto his lap, “Wha du we have t-to do?” I manage through a yawn.  
“We need to go shopping to get supplies for Marcus’ party tomorrow. I promised him we would help set up later today. Now get up, I want you to wear your pretty pink dress for me.”  
Yawning, I drag myself off of Daddy’s lap and over to my closet. Daddy leaves the room and I dig around to find the dress he wanted me to wear. Smiling when I find it, I crawl over to my dresser and pull out a pretty white bra and the panties that match it. I also grab my grey thigh high socks before crawling back over to my bed and lying down.  
“You better be dressed when I get back in there, kitten!” Daddy calls from the kitchen. Hurriedly, I pull on my panties and socks, set my bra in place and pull my dress over my head. Standing up I look at myself in the mirror. The dress is a soft pink with a white ribbon going around the middle. It has white trim along the neck that shimmers when light hits it and makes my face look like a rainbow.  
“Daddy! I’m all dressed!” I giggle and run to the closet to hide. A few seconds later the bedroom door opens and I hear Daddy walk in. Covering my mouth so I don’t giggle, I hear Daddy walk all around the room before stopping at the closet. I take a deep breath and wait for the door to open.  
“Well, I guess my kitten doesn’t want waffles,” Daddy starts to walk away, “Such a shame to, I made chocolate chip ones just for her.”  
I burst out of the closet and grab Daddy’s leg, “No! I want waffles!! You can’t eat them without me that’s not fair!!!”  
Daddy laughed and picked me up, “I suppose I can share my waffles, after you let me brush your pretty little hair, deal?”  
“Deal!” I squirm as Daddy sets me down on the bed and goes to pick up my brush. He sits down behind me and begins to brush my hair super slowly. I begin to squirm more, wishing he would hurry up so we could go eat pancakes.  
“Stop squirming little one or I’ll turn your pretty little bottom red.” Daddy whispered in my ear and proceeded to go even slower. I don’t even have a lot of hair! Why is it going so slow?!?!?! I do my best not to squirm but after another minute I begin moving back and forth impatiently earning me a swat to my thigh.  
“What did I say Princess?” Daddy murmured. When I didn’t answer he smacked my thigh again. “I asked you a question kitten, I expect an answer.”  
“You said to stay still Daddy.” I pout and sit still the rest of the time until he was done.  
“Good girl” Daddy smiled picking me up, “Now we can go eat.”  
When we got to the kitchen, Daddy set me down in my big girl chair and went to grab me some waffles. I watched as he put two giant sized waffles onto my plate and cut them into little girl sized pieces.  
“Do you want syrup on these pumpkin?” Daddy asked heading over to the fridge, “Or maybe blueberries and whipped cream instead?”  
“Blueberries!!” I squeal jumping up and down in my chair. Laughing, Daddy put a ton of whip cream on my waffles and poured half a pack of blueberries on top of it. My chair is vibrating from my excitement as he put the plate in front of me and I began shoveling the food into my mouth as fast as I could.  
“That’s not how little girls are supposed to eat, is it kitten?” Daddy frowned at me from the counter. “Is it?”  
“But Daddy I’m a kitten and kittens don’t eat like little girls do!” I look at him with innocent eyes.  
“Oh? Well kittens also don’t eat at the table, do they? If you’re a kitten, you need to eat on the floor.” Daddy walked over and moved my plate onto the ground next my chair. “Off the chair now, you have to eat on the floor like a kitten should.”  
My eyes widen when I realize he’s serious, “but Daddy! I’ll get my dress all dirty if I sit on the floor.!”  
“No you won’t kitten, you know better than to get your dress dirty. You know the punishment for getting it dirty and you don’t want that to happen do you?”  
Gulping, I frantically shake my head and move onto the floor to finish eating. Daddy finished up before me and began to pet my head lazily as I finished up my food. When I’m done, Daddy tells me to go into the living room and sit on the couch until he’s done cleaning up. Knowing that Daddy expects me to be good, I climb up onto the couch and sit as still as possible.  
As Daddy walked in, he gave my hair a little tug before sitting down. When he sits, he points to floor in front of him and tells me to stand there. Getting up, I stand in front of him as he inspects my outfit fully.  
“Good girl, you kept your dress all nice and pretty through breakfast.” Daddy cooed running his hand down my side, “You even kept you pretty socks dirt free as well. I’m so proud of you.”  
I smile widely and wiggle under his touch. He slides his hand under my dress and up my thigh. I wiggle slightly, not sure how he’ll react when he finds my panties.  
“What’s this?” Daddy looked at me sternly as he felt my panties. “Bend over Princess and let me see what you’re wearing.”  
Shaking, I bend over with my hands on the coffee table so Daddy could see my panties. “Daddy you said we had to go out today so I thought that you would want me to put panties on” I whimper slightly.  
“Princess you have now broken two rules at the same time, do you know which ones they are?”  
“D-don’t wear p-panties unless D-daddy tells you” I stutter, knowing what’s about to happen, “and don’t m-make excuses f-for breaking a rule.”  
“That’s right, and what is the punishment for breaking two rules at once?”  
“50 spankies a-and I have to wear my biggest plug for t-the rest of the day until bedtime.”  
“Exactly, now come here and bend over my knee.” I do what Daddy says and shake as he pulls my panties off. “I expect you to count each on, understand?”  
I nod and the first strike comes.  
“One!” another hit, “two!”  
By 30 I had tears running down my cheeks. My bum burned and I still had 20 more spanks to go. At 40 I was kicking my feet down hard on the couch and begging him to stop.  
“Please Daddy! I promise I’ll be a good girl! Please stop! I can’t” Smack! “Ah! 41! Please! I won’t be bad!” Smack! “42! D-daddy!”  
50 came and my body collapsed from pain. My bum was on fire and I couldn’t stop crying. Daddy reached into a drawer and pulled out some lotion to help make my bum feel better. I heard him open the bottle and yelped when the cold touched me.  
“Hush little one, we’re all done with that now. Just one more part and you’ll be all done. You’ve been so good Princess, just a little longer.” I’m still crying into the couch when I feel the cold metal of my plug force its way into my hole.  
“No! No! I can’t do it!” I try to pull away, “It hurts too much! Please Daddy I promise I’ll be good!”  
Daddy wraps his arm around me so I can’t get away, “Unless I hear the word Princess you’re still getting punished. Are you going to say it?”  
I take a deep breath and calm myself, “I-I can do it Daddy.”  
“Okay now stay still kitten so this doesn’t hurt too much.” The cold returns as my plug settles into place. Daddy turned me around and holds me close to him. “You were such a good girl through that kitten, you did so well. Are you going to do that again?”  
I shake my head no and nuzzle into his chest. “Good girl kitten.”  
We stayed on the couch like that for a while. Daddy would pet my hair and tell me I was a good girl and I did very well. After a while, sleepiness kicked in and I began to doze off…….


	2. Grocery store trouble

“Kitten we need to get going now if we’re going to get all the shopping done and get to Marcus’ house on time.” Daddy gathered me up into his arms and set me down by the door. Rubbing my eyes, I life my feet up so Daddy can put my shoes on for the day. He chose my pink heels that I’m still learning how to walk in. I wobble slightly before Daddy scoops me up again and brings me to the car.  
“Can I sit up with you Daddy?” I ask staring up at him.  
“No kitten, you’re too little to sit up front with me. You could get hurt.”   
“Did you remember my sippy cup?”   
“No princess but we’ll get you something to drink while we’re out okay? I brought your paci so you can relax while I drive.” Daddy gave me my panda paci and closed the door. I leaned against the side and watched the houses go by as we drove off to the store.   
It took ages to get to the store and Daddy parked super far away from the entrance against my protests. I waited until he unbuckled me and took my paci away before climbing out of the car and standing up next to him.  
“Daddy, I can’t walk in these!!” I whine as I lean against him for support.  
“When we get inside you can get in the cart, but until we get there I need you to walk like a big girl okay?” A breeze went up my dress and hit my princess place causing me to shiver.  
“Why did you have to park so far away Daddy? It’s so cold my Princess parts are freezing!”  
Daddy smirked and guided me towards the entrance of the store, “I’ll warm them up later, right now I need you to stop complaining though. You know Daddy won’t let you freeze, right kitten?”  
I walk along quietly for a minute before a smack made my bum burn again and upset my plug. “I asked a question little one.”  
“Sowwie, I know you won’t let me freeze Daddy.” I giggle as Daddy picks me up and puts me in a cart. I climb to the front and settle down to watch everyone go by.   
“Okay kitten, we need to get a few things and if you behave I’ll get you some soda. Deal?”  
I beam and nod my head in agreement. We start going through the store, picking up a bunch of things; vegies, chickens, chips, giant things of soda. I was getting bored by now and started rolling the soda bottles down the cart and back.  
“Don’t do that kitten or they will explode in the car.” Daddy looked down at me and pet my head.  
“Are they going to explode now?!” I stare terrified at the soda.  
“No little one, you stopped when I told you to so it will be fine.”  
“D-do I still get soda?”  
Daddy laughed, “Yes of course kitten. You didn’t do anything bad, you just didn’t know. Now what soda do you want?”  
“Cherry Pepsi! It’s the yummiest evers!!!” I bounce up and down as I watch Daddy pull a little bottle out for me. I’m still sitting in the cart when we begin checking out and the lady gives me a mean look while Daddy had his back turned. I stick my tongue out at her and of course, Daddy turned around just in time to see that. Daddy gives me a stern look and I know that I’m gonna be in trouble when we get back to the car.


	3. Trouble in the car

Daddy put me in my seat and set the groceries down beside me. He pulled the vibrator that he keeps in the car out of the glove compartment and walks back over to me.  
“Why did you stick your tongue out at the cashier little one?”  
“She looked at me mean! I stuck my tongue out at her cause she deserved it!” I looked up at Daddy stubbornly.  
Daddy sighed, “You know better Kitten. I told you to behave, and you didn’t listen. Now you have a choice, you can either give me back the soda or you have to wear this vibrator until we get to Marcus’ house without cumming.”  
“I want my soda!” I glare at Daddy, “I’d rather have the vibrator.”  
“Your choice Princess,” Daddy kneeled down and put the vibrator in my Princess place. He then got into his seat and turned both the car and my vibrator on.  
I immediately regretted my choice as Daddy set the vibrator as high as possible right away. The rule of the vibrator is I’m not allowed to cum until we get to the final destination and I knew right away Daddy wasn’t going to make it easy for me. He knew I was very sensitive to the vibrator and could cum when it’s on the lowest setting. This was torture for me.  
My body stiffened, “Daddy I need to cum!” I cry desperately, and the vibrations slowed down. I take a deep breath and smile. I grab my soda and start to open the bottle. Daddy looked back and me and turned the vibrator up as soon as the soda was in my mouth.  
“Gah!” I almost spill my drink before getting the cap back on, “Daddy! You almost made me spill my drink!”  
“No talking Princess, you know the rules. You can only say something when you’re about to cum.” Daddy smirked, “Are you about to cum?”  
“No Daddy,” I pout until he turns the vibrator back up all the way. My stomach turns to a knot and my back arches. “Daddy.. I-I wanna……. C-cum………..please!”  
Daddy slows the vibrations again, “Five more minutes Kitten and then we’re there.”  
The vibrations kept building up, Daddy didn’t turn it down enough. I close my eyes and try to ignore the knot reforming in my stomach. I never realized how long five minutes could actually be.  
“Aw, do you want to cum kitten?” Daddy smirked at me in the mirror, “Maybe I should turn it on high and leave it there for the next 3 minutes.”  
“N-no Daddy! I-I c-can’t do i-it!” I stutter, trying to keep myself under control. Daddy smirked and turned the vibrator all the way up and dropped the remote. The knot inside my stomach builds even more and my vision goes fuzzy.  
“D-daddy, t-turn it d-down! I c-can’t do it!” I beg wiggling in my seat. I can’t see anything and my body stiffens again. We pull up in the driveway and Daddy tells me I’m allowed to cum. My body shakes as pleasure finally rolls through my body. My mind goes blank and I collapse against my seat.  
Daddy turned off the vibrator and picked me up to bring the up the house.


	4. Smashing glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten has a fall

Marcus answered the door and Daddy passed me over to Marcus. “Well she’s a sleepy girl, isn’t she?” Marcus laughed as I yawned.  
“She just got punished Marcus so she might be a little clingy,” Daddy called from the car.  
“I was bad…..” I mumble, nuzzling Marcus, “A lady at the store looked at me mean and I stuck my tongue out at her. Daddy made me wear my vibrator all the way here and I didn’t even get my soda.”  
“Little girls don’t need soda anyways.”  
“Yes they do!” I wiggle out of Marcus’ arms falling onto the floor, “Why did you let me fall?!”  
“Kitten, it’s not his job to keep you up if you decide to wiggle.” Daddy scolded me as he set the groceries down. He came back over a crouched next to me, “Now you need to be a good girl while Marcus and I cook or we won’t watch a movie tonight.”  
“Hmph!” I turn away from Daddy and pout.  
“What’s wrong Princess?”  
“You didn’t let me drink my soda!”  
Daddy turned towards Marcus, “You still have that sippy cup from last time?”  
“Yeah, I actually got some new ones as well for when you stay over so you don’t have to bring anymore over to forget.” Marcus teased and got a new purple flower sippy cup from the kitchen. I watched Daddy pour my soda into the cup and took it when he handed it to me. Smiling, I climbed up onto the couch, content with my drink.  
“See? Nothing to pout about now was there?” I shake my head, still drinking my drink. Wiggling slightly to feel my plug, I set my drink down and curl up around one of the pillows. I lie there happy, listening to the pots clanging in the kitchen and Daddy and Marcus’ laughter for a long time. Marcus tried to balance three pots in one hand and they fell with a clang. I hear Daddy laugh and Marcus say a bunch of naughty words back at him for it. After a while though, I get bored and decide to wander around the house.  
I knew upstairs was forbidden unless Daddy came with me so I crawl into the dining room instead. The far wall is covered in glass and ceramic dishes of all shapes and colors. There was a small drawer that help all the fancy silverware at the far left and the dark dining table in the middle of the floor. Last time I was here, I refused to eat my dinner and Daddy bent me over the table and spanked me right in front of Marcus. The memory makes me shudder and my Princess parts started to warm up. I crawl over to the row of glass closest to the ground and find my favorite plate. It’s has a cherry tree branch reaching across the surface covered in flowers. Marcus always lets me use this plate when I come over and I bounce slightly at the thought that I get to use it again. The bounce however jolted my plug causing me to gasp. Daddy peaked through the door and saw me sitting on the floor.  
“Princess do you want to be a big help and set the table?” He asked me.  
“Yes Daddy! I jump up, letting out another gasp, before setting my plate down on the table. I next set to work on finding the perfect plates for Daddy and Marcus. I spotted a dark red glass plate that I thought Marcus would like a few shelves up from where my plate was that I grabbed and put on the table. Now I only had to find Daddy’s plate.  
I remembered a few weeks ago when we were here that Marcus had a green leaved plate that Daddy said he liked. I search all over the shelves to try and find the plate when I spot it on the top shelf. Frowning, I look around for a way of reaching it when I spot a stool over by the bar area. I carefully pull the stool over and climb onto it. As I stand up, the chair wobbles a little. I freeze in place, until the wobbling stops before trying to reach the plate. I still couldn’t reach so I stand on my tippy toes to grab the plate when the stool wobbles again.  
I lose my balance and fall backwards off the stool, my finger just grazing the plate I was trying to grab making it fall as well. With a crash, both me and the plate hit the floor hard. I stare at the broken plate as tears form in my eyes over what I’ve done.  
“Kitten what happened?” Daddy came running into the room followed by Marcus, “Are you okay?”  
“I’m s-sorry Marcus” I start crying, “I didn’t mean to break your plate! I slipped and it fell after me.”  
“Little one are you all right?” Daddy carefully made his way over and picked me up, “Did any of the glass hit you?”  
“I- I don’t know” I cry into Daddy’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Daddy, I swear I didn’t mean to break it! The stool wobbled and I-“  
“Hush Princess,” Daddy shushed me, “You’re not in and trouble I promise. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I’ll clean up the glass,” Marcus came over and pet my head, “You’ll make sure she’s okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m gonna take her upstairs until she calms down.” Daddy hugged me tightly and carried me up to the bedroom we use when we’re over here. He sets me down on the bed and begins checking my head for cuts.  
“Kitten, I need to know if anything is hurting you,” Daddy looked at me concerned.  
“My leg hurts a little,” I whimper holding my leg out so he can see. There’s a cut just under my knee that has a trail of blood running down onto my socks. Daddy jumps up and goes to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean it up. He takes my socks of gently and wipes away all the blood.  
“I don’t see any glass at least,” Daddy mumbled as he wraps a bandage around my leg. “I need to go wash my hands, just sit still until I come back okay?”  
“Okay Daddy”  
I’m sitting quietly on the edge of the bed when Daddy comes back, tears still running down my face. Daddy comes and sits next to me, pulling me onto his lap as he does so. He wipes away my tears and holds me close to his chest.  
“You slipped kitten, it wasn’t your fault.” Daddy whispered, reading my thoughts, “You did your best right? I’m just glad you’re okay is all and next time ask me or Marcus to come help if you can’t reach something. You’re a little girl who can get hurt so easily and I don’t want that to happen.”  
I whimper and hug Daddy tightly, trying to avoid crying again. Daddy laid me down on the bed and wrapped me up in a blanket. He then laid down next to me and held me close to him saying how much he loved me and was glad I was safe. I push my back against him, wanting to feel how warm he is and he hugs me.  
“You’re always safe with me kitten, remember that okay?” Daddy muttered and I leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back and we just lay there kissing until dinner.


	5. Dinner

“So, are you going to help me put dinner on the table or are you going to stay up here all night?” Marcus teased from the doorway. Daddy and I sat up, my hair ruffled from Daddy’s petting. I started to get up but Marcus walked over and scooped me up instead.  
“Hey!” I squeak, “Only Daddy gets to do that!”  
“Well he was about to let you walk down all those stairs on a hurt leg and I couldn’t let that happen.”  
“Marcus, I hadn’t even stood up yet.” Daddy lifted me out of his arms, “It’s hard to carry someone while you’re sitting down.”  
“Alright well we should still go eat, the food’s getting cold.” Marcus turned and left with Daddy following behind. When we reached the dining room I frown a little, still remembering the glass I broke. At Daddy’s seat instead was a sea blue plate which was nowhere near as pretty as the other one.  
Marcus left to bring the food out of the kitchen and Daddy set me down so I could help. I sat quietly at the table, staring at the ugly blue plate sitting next to mine. Marcus came back in and started putting some chicken onto my plate.  
“Don’t be upset about the plate little one, things happen.” Marcus hugged me, “To be honest, it wasn’t my favorite one anyways.”  
“It was so pretty though!” I pout, “It was amazing and I broke it.”  
“Hey now, no getting upset. I can buy a new one no problem. Now,” Marcus dropped his voice so Daddy couldn’t hear, “Would you like some more soda? You’d have to promise not to tell your Daddy.”  
I giggle, “Yes please Marcus.” Marcus took my almost empty sippy cup into the kitchen just as Daddy came back out. He put some peas and cheesy pasta onto my plate before sitting down next to me and getting his own. Marcus came back out and gave me my sippy cup with a wink. I smile widely at him before guzzling the soda down.  
“Kitten, you need to eat your food.” Daddy scolded, “No more drink until half your food is done.”  
“Okay Daddy,” I set my drink down and picked up a piece of my chicken. I’m almost done with my pasta when Daddy talks again.  
“Kitten, I want you to behave tomorrow at the party. You need to listen to me the first time or you will have to stay in the bedroom.” Daddy looked at me sternly.  
“I know Daddy,” I sigh “You tell me every time!”  
“And when do you listen?” Marcus laughed, “Remember the one where he told you not to eat all that candy and you spent the entire weekend with a tummy ache?”  
“Or the time we were playing that drinking game and I said you could only play the first round? That was not a good night for you either.” Daddy reminded me.  
“Well it’s not fair everyone else got to keep playing!” I whine, “I only got one drink that entire first round anyways!”  
“That’s because little girls don’t need grown up drinks.”  
“Hmph! It’s still not fair!! How come everyone else gets to be drunk?”  
“Kitten you can’t handle alcohol, you know that. I just want you to be safe.”  
“Cas, why don’t we let her have one extra this time?” Marcus cut in, “You never drink much anyways and I can only have a few drinks as well so we can keep an eye on her. It’ll be fine for everyone; we won’t let anyone come near her as it is so nothing bad can happen.”  
“Alright, you can have two drinks tomorrow Kitten.” Daddy sighed, “Now help me clean up so we can watch a movie.” Daddy got up and gathered up all the dishes. I follow him into the kitchen and wait as he hands me the wet dishes. I dry them all carefully and set them down on the counter to be put away. Once all the dishes were done, Daddy inspected my drying skills carefully.  
“Good job kitten,” Daddy kissed my forehead, “You should get a reward for this.”  
“What’s my reward Daddy?” I puur looking up at him. He leans close so his lips are just ghosting mine. His hand shifted up my dress and rubbed against the inside of my thigh. I try to lean into his touch but as soon as I did, he pulled away.  
“Hey, if you guys fuck in there make sure you clean up!” Marcus called from the living room.  
“Marcus don’t use that language around my Kitten!” Daddy moved away from me and into the living room, “I don’t need her picking up on that.”  
“What words like –“ Daddy covered my ears so I couldn’t hear what Marcus said.  
“What movie are we watching tonight?” I ask wiggling out of my Daddy’s hands.  
“The Avengers"


	6. The Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, mainly because I didn't want to put it in with the next one.

“Come here kitten,” Daddy patted his lap for me to sit on and I jumped over to him. I settle down onto his lap, wiggling slightly. Daddy let out a small hiss and grabbed my hips softly. Marcus was facing away from us, putting the movie in so I decide to mess with Daddy more. I wiggle my bum against his crotch feeling a slight bulge forming. Daddy growled softly in my ear, grabbing me harder.  
“I’m gonna make some popcorn,” Marcus said heading into the kitchen, “Don’t make a mess of my couch will ya?”  
As soon as he left, Daddy grabbed my boob and hissed in my ear, “You better stop kitten”  
“Stop what Daddy?” I ask innocently as I rub against his crotch again. I could feel my Princess parts warming up as I rub against him more. Daddy grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. He bites my neck gently before biting slightly harder a second time pushing his crotch up into me. It rubs against my plug causing me to moan slightly.  
“Can I come in?” Marcus walked in and sat down showing me the popcorn.  
“Popcorn!!” I squeal jumping over onto Marcus’ lap, my dress flying up slightly. Daddy grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back onto his lap. Whining, I reach for the popcorn again. Marcus hands me the bowl and I stuff a handful into my mouth. Both Daddy and Marcus laugh before Marcus turns on the movie and we all settle into the couch.  
My eyes are glued to the screen the entire time, drinking in all the explosions and fighting while stuffing popcorn down my throat. I squeal every time Loki shows up on the screen and cried when Coulson died. Daddy nuzzles my neck every so often and steals my popcorn right before I get a chance to eat it. During a quiet moment, Daddy surprises me by kissing my neck and running his hand up my dress.  
“Don’t make a sound Kitten, or Marcus will hear you,” Daddy whispers in my ear, running his hand along the inside of my leg. I bite my lip and try to stay focused on the movie. His fingers brush up against my hole and my breath hitches as he slides a finger into me.  
“Keep watching the movie little one,” Daddy orders.  
I jump as an explosion happens on the screen and Daddy curls his finger making me gasp. Frantically, I look at Marcus to see if he noticed. He didn’t appear to have and Daddy adds another finger to the first. I whimper slightly and rock my hips against his fingers, wanting more. He chuckles slightly and suddenly adds a third finger making my eyes roll backwards as I grab his legs desperate to stay quiet. He continues to hit my favorite spot as I moan softly and try hard to stay still.  
“Hey,” Marcus turns to look at us, “You know the rules for playing with your pet when I’m around.” I try frantically to get off of Daddy’s lap but instead he thrusts his fingers hard into my spot, making me moan loudly and rock my hips against him more. Marcus let out a low growl watching my panting form as Daddy continued to thrust in and out of me calmly.


	7. Kitten tries new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Daddy are horny but Marcus isn't as nice as Daddy would like with his Kitten

“I know the rule Marcus, if you hear her you get to join. It’s not my fault she couldn’t stay quiet.” Daddy kissed my cheek, “Little slut probably wanted you to join. Do you still have those handcuffs down here? The ones that attach to the hook on the wall?”  
“No, I gave them away,” Marcus grabbed one of my breasts, twisting it slightly, “I do have some other toys I want to try though. Has she ever worn nipple clamps before?”  
“Once, I used them as punishment after she got into my beer. Oh and you should know, she has her plug in for misbehaving earlier.”  
“Good to know. I say we bring her upstairs take this pretty little dress of her and have some fun with the toys I bought.” Marcus bit my neck lightly, “I’m sure she won’t mind.”  
I nod my head and Daddy slips a collar around my neck. I jerk against it in surprise before Marcus gives the leash attached a tug pulling me onto the floor. Whimpering slightly at the fact that it wasn’t Daddy holding my leash, I try to reach towards him.  
“Marcus let me have the leash, I don’t think she’s comfortable with someone else holding it yet,” Daddy looked at me slightly concerned before taking the leash and heading upstairs. I follow after with Marcus feeling slightly hurt behind me.   
When we get to the room, Daddy tied the leash to a chair and telling me to stay still. I sit quietly feeling my wetness running down my leg as Daddy and Marcus pull out a box and set it down in front of me. Marcus opens it up and pulls out a pair of nipple clamps, some rope, a vibrator, a paddle a gag and some handcuffs. I start shaking as Daddy undoes the leash from the chair and has me stand in the middle of the room.  
“Now, you have a choice kitten,” Daddy looks at me as I shake, “You can either have the handcuffs or the rope and you have to wear it the entire time or until we decide otherwise. If you choose to wear the rope now you won’t have to wear it during the party like I originally planned but you’ll be handcuffed to a wall for a half hour instead for everyone to see what a slut you were for us tonight. Your choice.”  
I bite my lip before saying I’d rather use the rope tonight. The handcuffs always started to hurt after an hour and I knew this would be going for a while. Marcus smiled and started wrapping my arms up and above my head, attaching them to chain. Daddy watched, a flick of worry crossing his face when I try pulling against the restraints. I’ve never had my arms bound this tight before and I wasn’t sure I liked it too much.  
When Marcus finished, Daddy walked over and inspected the restraint to make sure it wasn’t hurting me too much. He looked at me carefully, taking note of how my breathing was already picking up and was struggling slightly against them. Deciding that I was still willing to continue, he grabs the clamps from the chest top and attaches them to my nipples from the outside of my dress. I press my legs together trying to keep my wetness from falling any further and Daddy pulls them apart.  
“Look at how wet this is making you,” Daddy purred, running his hand along my folds, “It would be so easy to make you cum with just a little touch, wouldn’t it?”  
I whimper, rubbing myself against him, “Please Daddy? I’ll do anything for you!”  
“Oh?” Daddy looked at Marcus, “She says she’ll do anything for me. I think we should test that, shouldn’t we?”  
Marcus laughed and started lowering the chain so I was kneeling on the floor. I look up at Daddy, my eyes half closed and still shaking slightly from what was going on. Daddy pet my head and signaled for Marcus to come over. Marcus came to stand in front of my and Daddy held my head up so I had a clear view of the bulge in Marcus’ pants.  
“I think Marcus is having a little problem, don’t you kitten?” Daddy whispers in my ear, “Why don’t you help him out with that.” Marcus unzips his pants and the bulge in his pants is revealed in full. Daddy opens my mouth and Marcus slides his cock between my lips as I suck on the tip of it. Marcus groans and pushes it further into my mouth, causing me to gag and pull away.  
“Now now Kitten,” Daddy tutted “You know better than to pull away like that.”  
I pout before Marcus pushed his cock back into my mouth and starts pumping it slightly. I start to gag again and Daddy holds my head in place, telling me I’m a good girl and I can make it through. Marcus starts thrusting into my mouth harder, hitting the back of my throat and almost causing me to vomit. Daddy growls behind me and runs his hands down my sides, ready to pull me away if needed. Marcus grabs my head and holds it all the way to him as he cums down my throat and I struggle to breath. He pushes me away, satisfied and I’m forced to stay where I am, tears forming around my eyes.  
“Good girl,” Daddy praises me, “But you aren’t done yet.” He tweaks one of the clamps making me jump. I struggle against the restraints as Daddy pulls the chain back up so I’m standing. Marcus comes back over to me and tugs the other clamp making me cry out. Daddy frowns before grabbing the vibrator and placing it between my legs.  
“I’m going to keep this here until you cum, only because the next part requires you to be sensitive.” Daddy kissed me gently before turning the vibrator on. I gasp and wiggle as the vibrator not only hits my clit but also sends vibrations through the plug in my bum. I moan as Daddy turns it up higher and I feel a gag cover my mouth. Wide eyed, Daddy shushes me, telling me if I can’t be quiet then they would keep me quiet. I close my eyes as Daddy turns it up all the way and I cum against the toy, sending my juices all the way down it to Daddy’s hand.  
“I haven’t seen someone cum that hard in years,” Marcus stood watching in awe as I finally come down from the feeling. In his hands is a bar that he brings over and sets by my feet. There are two holes that he and Daddy set my feet into before lowering the top half of my body so I was bent over. I try to turn my head to see what they were doing behind me when Daddy puts a blind fold over my head.  
“You only need to be able to feel this, there’s no reason for you to be able to see.” Daddy cupped my face in his hand and laid another gentle kiss on my cheek as he put ear plugs in as well. Then, nothing.  
I couldn’t feel Daddy anymore and I couldn’t hear them moving either. I start shaking again try to call out for him, forgetting I had a gag on. I was stuck there, with no contact of any kind and fear growing in my stomach. Suddenly, I feel my dress fall off my body and a kiss lands on my now exposed back. The kiss was soft and gentle and I knew it was Daddy. The nipple clamps were taken off with the dress until a harsh hand put them back on. I cry slightly, having never had clamps directly on my skin before and another kiss is placed on me. I struggle again and something smacks my bum, hitting the plug and sending me forwards. I knew that Marcus had the paddle and that meant bad news for me. Another hit comes and I scream into my gag. Another hit, then another, each harder than the last and soon I’m crying so hard my blindfold is soaking. Just before I think I’m going to black out from pain, the hits stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter for this story. I might be making another story continuing their story if I think it's right.

I’m being pulled back upright and the blindfold is removed. Daddy looks mad and I’m scared of why. He pulls the ear plugs out and takes off my gag before kissing me hard and running his fingers along my folds.   
“There’s been a slight change of plans Kitten,” Daddy mumbles before sliding a finger into me, “Marcus has been too ruff with you so now he isn’t allowed to join us anymore. Instead, I’m going to show him how you actually treat a little one and he’s only allowed to watch.” Daddy turns my head so I can see Marcus, handcuffed to a chair and pissed as hell. This was getting too scary for me and I start pulling against the restraints and shaking my head.  
“Daddy, no more. Please can we stop? It’s too much…” I start crying harder and Daddy stiffens. He quickly unties me from the chain and catches me before I fall onto the ground. He lowers me so I’m sitting down and begins untying the rope from my arms. The ropes fall to the ground and Daddy carefully removes the clamps and then pulls me over to him.  
“Kitten I need you to bend over so I can take your plug out,” Daddy pet my hair gently as I bent over. The pain on my bum made the plug coming out horrible. Daddy tried to be as gentle as he could but I still screamed as the pain was amplified from the movement. Daddy held me close to him and cradled me promising it would never go that far again. I glance at Marcus and see that he is still angry at being stopped and I cling to Daddy.  
“You ever going to let me go?” Marcus growled. Daddy picked me up and set me on the bed before turning back to Marcus. The anger that had been in his eyes when he first took the blindfold off returned as he made his way to where Marcus was seated. I hide behind the pillows as Daddy swings at Marcus, his fist connecting with Marcus’ face.  
“You ever touch my Kitten again I’ll leave you handcuffed there forever Marcus. How could you hurt her like that? I’ve told you before that she can be sensitive to things like this if it goes to quickly and what do you do? You swing at her with all your force without even considering what she’s feeling!! This entire time she’s been on the verge of panicking and you didn’t even care! Not even when I said that you should wait on the paddle until she was used to the blindfold and earplugs!”  
“It’s my house Cas! I’m allowed to do what I want! Just because she’s yours doesn’t mean you can control me! I can do what I want with whatever slut walks through my door!”  
“She’s not just a random slut! She’s mine and you could do to respect me if I say to slow the fuck down!”  
I bury myself in the blankets and cover my ears, wishing that Daddy would stop. I’ve never heard him this angry before and it was so scary. Even on his worst days, he’s never cursed in front of me and never yelled this much. I can still hear his voice, only slightly muffled and it tears through me. Tears start running down my face and a sob escapes me, causing the shouting to stop. The covers are pulled away and I jump away.  
“Shit….” Daddy stared at me from the end of the bed. “Kitten, you’re okay. Don’t be scared little one, I’m here for you.” I tremble as Daddy makes his way slowly over to me. I flinch as he wraps his arms around me before clinging to him. Daddy growls and I try to pull away.  
“Shh kitten, I’m not mad at you……” Daddy held me tight. He carefully gathered me into his arms, a blanket covering my naked body. “We’re going home now, Marcus has to think about what he’s done and we need to get you calm again.”  
We leave without another word, Daddy setting me gently in the backseat and got into the driver’s seat. He turned the car on and started pulling away before stopping.  
“I forgot to unhandcuff Marcus,” Daddy muttered, “I’ll be right back kitten.” Daddy got out of the car and ran back to the house. I watch as he runs back into the house before sliding up into the front seat. I put on my favorite song and sit back trying to keep myself from shaking. There’s a crash from inside the house and my Daddy shouts something I can’t hear. The front door opens and Daddy comes running out and into the car, putting the car in reverse and driving away before he realizes where I am.  
“Why are you up here Kitten?” Daddy pants, trying to catch his breath.  
“I’m sorry Daddy…. I just wanted to put my music on,” I whimper, “I was going to move back but you came out too fast.”  
Daddy sighed and glanced at me, “It’s alright Kitten, you weren’t expecting me out so fast. I know you would have moved back if you had the chance.”  
“Daddy, why are we going so fast?”   
“I’m just trying to get you away from there Kitten,” Daddy’s hands relaxed slightly on the wheel as he slows the car down a little. He looks at me and sees that I still have tears running down my face. He gently uses his fingers to wipe away the ones on my face and rubs my head. I notice a cut on the side of his face.  
“Daddy! What happened to your face?” I cry out trying to reach for his face.  
“Nothing Kitten, don’t worry about it.” Daddy brushes my hand away, “Marcus was very annoyed that I left him there is all. I’ll be fine. Why don’t you try and nap? It’ll be a little while before we’re home.”  
I pout but close my eyes non-the-less. It feels like I’d been asleep only a few seconds before he pulled into our driveway. Daddy picked my sleepy form up from my seat and brought me inside. I whine when he puts me on the couch and walks away so he comes back over to me.  
“Kitten I’m just going to run you a bath,” Daddy pets my head gently.  
“No bath” I grab Daddy and hug him tightly, “I just want you with me.”  
Daddy sighs and pulls me onto his lap, “Alright Kitten, you can take one tomorrow. I just want to help you relax after what just happened. Can you let me see you butt Princess? I want to make sure there aren’t any deep cuts.”  
I nod and lie on my stomach so Daddy can check my bum. I only had the blanket from earlier so it was easy for him to see the damage. I still feel warmth radiating off of the marks that Marcus left and Daddy was careful not to touch any of them.  
“Most of the marks seem pretty shallow,” Daddy murmured, “They won’t scar hopefully. This one might be a problem though.” Daddy’s finger grazes a painful spot and I grab his leg whimpering. Daddy carefully picked me up and brought me into the bedroom.   
“Time for bed Kitten,” Daddy kisses my head as he sets me down. “Normally I’d tell you to get your pjs on but I want to make sure those cuts can breathe so they heal better.”  
“I know Daddy; I just want to sleep now.” I nuzzle into his chest as he hums my favorite song.   
“I love you so much Kitten, I’m glad you’re okay after your day out.” Daddy smiles down at my already sleeping form before settling down and going to sleep himself.


End file.
